


Fuck-up.

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1920s, Gen, How Do I Tag, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He'd done it. He'd figured out how to time travel.But that doesn't mean it always works.
Series: Tumblr Requests! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fuck-up.

He’d done it. He’d actually done it.

Henrik couldn’t believe it at first, everything was such a blur still. But, no matter the number of times he’d checked, this was real.

He’d finally figured out how to time travel.

The first thing he did was cry. It was the hardest he’d cried in ages. Pure excitement seeped through his veins. He could fix this. He could finally fix all of this.

He could send Jamie home.

“Jameson!” Henrik poked his head out of the threshold into the hallway. “Can you come here for a second?”

Within seconds, soft footsteps padded against the carpet up the stairs. Wiping his eyes, Henrik sighed and stared at the marvel of his work. Equations and numbers were scattered on his desk in a mess, but it worked. Everything would be fixed just like before.

Jameson entered with a concerned expression. Seeing the doctor in hysterics was something uncommon. He merely cocked his head to the side as he glanced over the mess across the room.

“J-Jameson. You won’t believe I did-” Henrik stumbled forward, grabbing JJ’s shoulders tightly. He was tired, and it showed, but he was finally proud.

“Please calm down.” JJ signed, pushing Henrik back a bit, “What happened?”

Henrik picked up the papers on his desk, looking at all the notes and paperwork. He tried to speak, but a jumbled mix of languages made it difficult to understand.

“I…I’ve connected the dots, Jamie!” He wiped his eyes from crying again. He was about to explain all of the logistics and expressions when he was interrupted.

“You didn’t connect shit.”

Henrik stopped. “W-what do you mean? I’ve connected them, see-”

Jameson took a few papers out of the other’s hand. He glanced over them again, shaking his head. The look of disappointment was unmatched, sorrowful mixes of worry and despair laced on his cheeks and eyes. It was heart-wrenching.

“So…I did all this…for nothing?”

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them said a word. Jameson hesitated but evidently nodded.

“I know what you are trying to do, but it won’t work, Henrik.” He handed back the papers. “I can’t go home, not now, at least.”

“B-but why?” Henrik’s voice elevated, his frustrated tone invoking fear in both of them.

“This would be too dangerous, you know that. Going back…” Jameson stepped to the side, contemplating, “Would do more harm than good, I’m afraid.”

Henrik stared numbly at nothing, too focused on his own thoughts to care. It would work, he knew it would, but now he understood how risky it would be. If he could actually send Jameson back, it could kill him. Messing with time could kill him. It hurt, god it hurt.

So, he cried. He broke down crying into his hands with his muscles tenser than ever. Days of no rest just for it to be too risky damaged him. Sending Jameson back to his own time was what he’d been working for, but he couldn’t even do that right. He’d fucked up. Again, and again, he’d been fucking up for months.

But this? This was a new level.

This was defeat.


End file.
